Ukiyogakure
ᐯᓮᒪᒪᙓᘐᗴ ᕼᓰᕍᖙᗴﬡ ᓮﬡ ♈ᖺᙓ ᙡᗩᐯᙓᔕ (Fun Fact: Ukiyo means Floating World) (Funny Ukiyo Theme Song: YOU ARE A PIRATE!! ) History After the great shinobi war ukiyo was created as an escape that would be hidden in the furthest part of the ocean. as time would pass ukiyo would grow to become a rather large trader village were goods would come in and out as they would pass threw to other villages. With time passing ukiyo would then start to grow its own shinobi as they would be needed to help protect supplies and the villagers that helped hold ukiyo together because of the growth of piracy. Being set in a tropical region its known to have high demands in fish trades and other tropical fruits and veggies, as well as being surrounded by many islands with both empty sandy regions and dense rainforest's locations. Though much of ukiyo is still yet to be explored and expanded ukiyo has become the spot for the chuunin exams to be held as it is a neutral village. Appearance (This is only an Option) Most shinobi and villagers are seen to wear shorts and light cloth like materials (such as: bandages, loose clothing and so on just as one would in a tropical region..Has a even possibility of a pirate like apparel) Flaks: Male Flak Female Flak Head Bands: Head Band Neck Band Other: Ukiyo Cloth Roll Mission and Event Board This is where upcoming events and missions will be posted so that the shinobi and villagers of ukiyo can check and see what's coming up and post missions they have in mind to post a mission on here just post the basic (who, what, when, where, and why in a nice organized paragraph) #(post mission/event here) #(post mission/event here) #(post mission/event here) Ukiyo Roster Namikage: *Moumoku Yume Hunter Nin/Anbu/Special Nin: * Jounin: * * Chuunin: *- Genin: * * Villegers: * Missing Nin and Pirates Missing Nin: *- Pirates: *- Village Jutsu's +Hiding in Cloth Technique *Defensive, Supplementary *Rank: D *Cost: N/A *Preformence: the user weaves the cloth around the area to hide their escape *Hand Seals: None *Product:The user covers themselves and the surrounding area with a giant roll of cloth which conceals the user as they escape, allowing them to leave the battlefield unnoticed. *Weakness: Short-range +''Protective Cloth Dome'' *Defensive *Rank: D *Cost: N/A *Preformence: using the cloth the user minipulates it to create a dome like shape around the user pretectcing them from harms way *Hand Seals: None *Product: Maki uses her cloth for defensive means by wrapping it around her and any nearby allies, she can form a protective barrier. The cloth can be made around a nearby object such as a rock, to better hold down the fortification. If the cloth is made wet by a Water Release technique, it allows the dome to defend against powerful heat-based attacks. *Weakness: Short-range +Cloth Technique: Cloth whip * Offensive, Supplementary *Rank: D *Cost: None *Preformence: User uses a small roll of wet cloth on hand to form a whip using they're clan abilities so that they can lash out against their enemies. the cloth used when wet is heavy and hard to rip or tear easily *Hand Seals: None *Product: when hit with the cloth it could cause laseration, broosing, *Weakness: long rang, can be cut threw (though its very difficult), cloth drying out making it easier to rip or tear +Cloth Technique: Single fuin fire relase cloth whip * Offensive, Supplementary *Rank: C *Cost: 10% chakra use *Preformence: - User uses a small role fuin fire sealed cloth the user will bind their hand with a section of wet cloth before activating the seal. once the seal is activated the user will press their chakra threw the cloth to cause the fire to spread threw the long end of the cloth to help keep the cloth lit while this tecnique is in use. once the cloth is lit and fueled by the chakra the user may then begin to use it like a flaming whip *Hand Seals: None *Product: when hit with the cloth it could cause laserations, bad burns *Weakness: strong water jutsu, long range, can be cut threw (tough difficult to do), requires alot of focus, if focus is broken and chakra flow stops the cloth could burn up and turn to ash +Cloth Technique: Double fuin fire relase cloth whips * Offensive, Supplementary *Rank: B *Cost: 20% chakra use *Preformence: - User uses two small roles fuin fire sealed cloth the user will bind their hand with a section of wet cloth before activating the seal. once the seal is activated the user will press their chakra threw the cloth to cause the fire to spread threw the long end of the cloth to help keep the cloth lit while this tecnique is in use. once the cloth is lit and fueled by the chakra the user may then begin to use it like a flaming whip *Hand Seals: None *Product: when hit with the cloth it could cause laserations, bad burns *Weakness: strong water jutsu, long range, can be cut threw (tough difficult to do), requires alot of focus if focus is broken and chakra flow stops the cloth could burn up and turn to ash Category:Ukiyogakure